


Reflection

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Daddy Issues, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Guardian Angels, Introspection, Personal Growth, Reflection, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: It's not a good day for Kevin. After a fight with his father, he starts wondering what is his spot in the world and who he has at his side. He will find unexpected answers in the last possible person.
Relationships: Kevin Mask & Robin Mask, Kinniku Mantaro & Kevin Mask
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Reflection

«I’ve already told you to go away from my house, I won’t repeat it twice!»

«You just won’t listen! Well, clearly this is what happens when you grow up on the streets with all sorts of criminals! Should I remember you from which family you came from?!»

«And should I remember you how much I _hate_ you?!» he threw a book that was on the table «I think I’ll be clear this time: I don’t like you, I’ve always hated you and your only sight make me feel sick; so now get your ass off my house or otherwise-!»

Robin exited the room with a slammed door. The sound vibrated in his bones, while the sight of his father was still in his eyes. Kevin didn’t know why his father came all the way from the Hercules Factory for speaking to him, but he just didn’t want to see him and so they fought. Actually, they always fought and Kevin, now, didn’t know the reason why. He hadn’t seen his father in a while, only after his victory at the Olympics … but every time he saw him, an uncontrollable and furious rage took over his heart and they ended up fighting.

He took his motorcycle keys, his leather jacket and closed the door. He went downstairs and drove off to some unknow place. After thirty minutes he reached a lake with some emerald-green grass. He parked the Harley and sat on the bank of the lake. He looked himself in the water that was like a mirror. He sighed. Then he removed his helmet and stared again at his reflection. His eyes watered.

_I don’t have anybody. For a while I had Warsman but now he’s abandoned me too … probably because I’m such a mess nobody wants to deal with me. Well, even I wouldn’t be ecstatic to deal with someone like me … first I was evil … then I became a good guy … but I’ve always felt estranged. I’ve won my position on the top of these two worlds twice but … nothing never felt in the right spot. I got tattooed as a defiance and … I don’t think my tattoos represent my identity. They’re just a memento of all the people I’ve beaten. I wish I had parents to rely upon like that stupid idiot prince or the Texan … instead I fight with them every time I see them and … and I just don’t know why. Actually, it’s just Daddy but … sometimes I wonder if I’m wrong … it’s true that I ran away from home and joined the d.M.p. but later I won the Olympics and regained my family honour so I should be in the clear … then why I’m feeling this bad? Maybe … maybe I should’ve made him talk, before telling him to go away from my home … but I still believe what he did to me was wrong._

Kevin looked up at the sky. It was the sunset, since his father came to him after tea’s time, and he was still reminiscing how he looked the sunset before the finals. Warsman left him his space, maybe knowing he needed some time alone. He never asked him about his issues with his father, nor he tried to change his ideas. He just wanted to train him as the best wrestler in the world. And when he did that, he vanished.

Kevin returned looking at his reflection.

_All I have is this motorbike and a wrestling title. I tried to befriend someone of the New Generation guys but they’re just some idiots … Mars is more a teammate than a friend … and everybody in the d.M.p. gang died … and I’m still standing, still trying to figure out who I really am … all I know is that I want to be a hero … but I don’t want to be like my father. Ha made some great mistakes in his career … maybe I think I just want to be like Kinnikuman, who knows? Well, he’s still undefeated … and he’s beaten my father three times, so he’ll be the perfect role model for me … but he would still not fit me. He’s … he’s just a goofy Chojin with tremendous power and prowess … but I’m not like him. Even his son is not like him. His son can be at most a scrawny shadow of his father … Mantaro is nothing like him. But that’s not the question now. Right, but what is the question?_

He looked again the sky, now the stars were starting to shine, and he still had tears in his eyes. Tears that were yet to be cried. His stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten in hours.

«When your stomach growls like that, is better eat something, you know?» a voice – _that_ voice – popped out of nowhere. Then the footsteps. Kevin quickly put is helmet back in a panic. The footsteps stopped right near Kevin, and a bag with something good inside was posed near Kevin’s lap «Here, I bought your favourite.» he sat, too «By the way, what are you doing here?» and took out of the bag his favourite meal and started eating.

«Like I would tell what I was doing to some idiot like _you_! You can go to hell, Mantaro, you know?! I’m not such a crybaby that I need you to babysit me! I’m old enough!»

Mantaro’s glimmering was shut down by those sentences. He stopped eating, got up and said: «I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be a bother. – he walked away – I just thought you needed some comfort.»

Kevin bit his lip. Then looked at the bag with the food. He could tell it was fried fish and that it was still hot. He gnawed at his cheek and, blushing with shame, said: «I – ah – I’m sorry … thank you for bringing me dinner. Er … how did you find me?»

«I didn’t find you. I didn’t know you weren’t at home. I was here because tonight there will be a shower of shooting stars … then I noticed you. You weren’t wearing your mask, so I thought you wanted some space … I went buying dinner.» Mantaro returned near Kevin «But if you want to be alone, I can find another spot to see the shooting stars …»

«Ehm … no, it’s ok to have you here. I owe you a dinner, so …»

Mantaro posed his chopsticks and said out of the blue: «I envy you.» he was staring at the stars, so Kevin wasn’t sure he was talking to him or the stars, but then the prince repeated: «I _envy_ you, Kevin.»

«Why?» that wasn’t the most brilliant thing to say, but it was the only one that came to his mind at a time like that.

Mantaro answered still looking at the bright stars: «You had the courage to step out of your father’s shadow and to build a name for yourself … you decided how to live your life and what to do in your life … nobody asked you to join the d.M.p., and nobody obliged you to become a good guy … you just did what you felt was right. I don’t know if you always knew what to do, but I’ve always wanted to be a cool guy like you … and maybe having my father at my side sometimes.»

«But I don’t have my father at my side.» pointed out while eating his dinner.

Mantaro continued to look at stars: «I thought you father came here to ask you to train with him … dad told me it was a surprise … but I think something went wrong, if you didn’t know …»

Kevin sighed. So that was the reason why his father was there. He looked at the lake and said nothing. He saw some shooting stars.

«I know that you earthlings always make a wish when you see a shooting star … but we pray on planet Kinniku. We believe the shooting stars are symbols of God’s love, so we just ask them to bring the double of love a broken heart has missed …»

Kevin smiled and pinched his nose so as not to cry: «Then I think that if two people pray together the same thing, there is a higher possibility for the shooting star to work, right?»

Mantaro nodded, looked him and said: «Right.»


End file.
